Ella Montano
Ella Claire Montano (born on June 21, 2007) is a young dancer with Orange County Performing Arts Academy (OCPAA) in Anaheim, California. She is the sister of fellow dancer Grace Montano. Her brother is Max Montano. In 2019, she competed with her team the Crazy 8's on season 3 of NBC's World of Dance. Dances Solos Trios Groups Trendsetter - contemporary (with Laci Stoico, Kendyl Fay, Jamieson Deacy, Naia Parker, Alyssa Park, Rylee Young, Hope Edwards, and Delaney Borquez) - 2017 * 3rd overall mini small group - KAR Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 5th overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 7th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Proud Mary - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Sammi Chung, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Kendyl Fay, Kelsey Gampol, Mackenzie Gregorio, Madelyn Laussade, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Kaedyn Toscano, Brooke Volkert, Leighton Werner, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 1st overall mini large group - KAR Live Dance Competition * 1st overall mini competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Vogue - jazz (with Delaney Bojorquez, Kendyl Fay, Naia Parker, Kelsey Gampol, Laci Stoico, Jamieson Deacy, Hope Edwards, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 2nd overall mini large group - KAR Live Dance Competition * 4th overall future hall of famer large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Beauty and the Beast - open - 2017 * 1st overall teen line - KAR Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall teen line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall teen line - Move Dance Competition in Pomona, California All That Jazz - musical theatre (with Delaney Bojorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, and Rylee Young) - 2017 * 1st overall mini small group - KAR Dance Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada * 1st overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Phantom - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Kendyl Fay, Mackenzie Gregorio, Alexa Hedlund, Arabella Kim, Madelyn Laussade, Kayla Nagel, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Kaedyn Toscano, Brooke Volkert, Leighton Werner, and Rylee Young) - 2018 * 1st overall future hall of famer large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Under Control - open (with Sammi Chung, Jacine Davis, Kate Dunst, Audrey Kim, Madelyn Laussade, Olivia Magni, Isabella Monge, Naia Parker, Chloe Solinger, Laci Stoico, Kaedyn Toscano, and Abby Veiga) - 2018 * 2nd overall junior large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Dream State - open (with Michelle Cheng, Sammi Chung, Peyton Heitz, Delanie Munger, Ollivia Nguyen, Jadyn Saigusa, Haley Stoico, and Riley Willis) - 2018 * 1st overall junior american small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Dance Titles * National Hall of Fame Future Hall of Famer Solo Grand Champion 2016 * National Hall of Fame Future Hall of Famer Inductee 2016 Runner-Up Placements * Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2017 Gallery Ellamontano.jpg Ellaclairebells 58468570 532929153902469 5897461509469200465 n.jpg Ella Montano.jpg Ellaclairebells 53833862 2337671159605890 6146864862682208551 n.jpg Videos The Crazy 8’s- You Asked we Answered Part 2 Ella Montano - Nature Boy External Link *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Exactly 12 Category:OCPAA dancers Category:Montano Sisters Category:Crazy 8s Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants